Microsoft Windows
У этого термина существуют и другие значения, см. Windows (значения). Microsoft Windows — семейство проприетарных операционных систем корпорации Microsoft, ориентированных на применение графического интерфейса при управлении. Изначально Windows была всего лишь графической надстройкой для MS-DOS. По состоянию на август 2014 года под управлением операционных систем семейства Windows по данным ресурса Net Applications работает около 89% персональных компьютеров. Windows работает на платформах x86, x86-64, IA-64 и ARM. Существовали также версии для DEC Alpha, MIPS, PowerPC и SPARC. Версии Графические интерфейсы и расширения для DOS Windows 1.x|right|thumb|300px|Логотип первых Windows Первые версии Windows не были полноценными операционными системами, а являлись надстройками к операционной системе DOS и были по сути многофункциональным расширением, добавляя поддержку новых режимов работы процессора, поддержку многозадачности, обеспечивая стандартизацию интерфейсов аппаратного обеспечения и единообразие для пользовательских интерфейсов программ. Предоставляли встроенные средства GDI и USER для создания графического интерфейса. Первые версии Windows вообще состояли из трёх модулей — KERNEL, GDI и USER. Первый из них предоставлял вызовы управления памятью, запуском .EXE-файлов и загрузкой .DLL-файлов, второй — графику, третий — окна. Они работали с процессорами начиная с Intel 8086. # Windows 1.0 (1985) # Windows 2.0 (1987) # Windows 2.1 (Windows 386, 1987) — в системе появилась возможность запуска DOS-приложений в графических окнах, причём каждому приложению предоставлялись полные 640 Кб памяти. Полная поддержка процессора 80286. Появилась поддержка процессоров 80386. # Windows 3.0 (1990) — улучшена поддержка процессоров 80386 и защищённого режима. # Windows 3.1 (1992) — серьёзно переработанная Windows 3.0; устранены UAE (фатальные ошибки прикладных программ), добавлен механизм OLE, печать в режиме WYSIWYG («что видите, то и получите»), шрифты TrueType, изменён диспетчер файлов, добавлены мультимедийные функции. 8086 и реальный режим перестали поддерживаться. # Windows для рабочих групп (Windows for Workgroups) 3.1/3.11 — первая версия ОС семейства с поддержкой локальных сетей. В системе также испытывались отдельные усовершенствования ядра, применённые позднее в Windows 95. Для версии 3.11 требуется минимум 80386. Семейство Windows 9x thumb|Логотип первой системы семейства Windows 9x Первая система данного семейства Windows 95 была выпущена в 1995 году. Её отличительными особенностями являлись: новый пользовательский интерфейс, поддержка длинных имён файлов, автоматическое определение и конфигурация периферийных устройств Plug and Play, способность исполнять 32-битные приложения и наличие поддержки TCP/IP прямо в системе. Windows 95 использовала вытесняющую многозадачность и выполняла каждое 32-битное приложение в своём адресном пространстве. К данному семейству относятся также Windows 98 и Windows ME. thumb|Логотип второй системы семейства Windows 9x Операционные системы этого семейства не являлись безопасными многопользовательскими системами как Windows NT, поскольку из соображений совместимости вся подсистема пользовательского интерфейса и графики оставалась 16-битной и мало отличалась от той, что была в Windows 3.x. Так как этот код не был потокобезопасным, все вызовы в подсистему оборачивались в мьютекс по имени Win16Lock, который, кроме того, ещё и находился всегда в захваченном состоянии во время исполнения 16-битного приложения. Таким образом, «повисание» 16-битного приложения немедленно блокировало всю ОС. Но уже в 1999 году вышло второе исправленное издание. Программный интерфейс был подмножеством Win32 API, поддерживаемым Windows NT, но имел поддержку юникода в очень ограниченном объёмеUnicode support in Windows 95 and Windows 98. Также в нём не было должного обеспечения безопасности (списков доступа к объектам и понятия «администратор»). В составе Windows 95 присутствовал MS-DOS 7.0, однако его роль сводилась к обеспечению процесса загрузки и исполнению 16-битных DOS приложений. Исследователи заметили, что ядро Windows 95 — VMM — обращается к DOS под собой, но таких обращений довольно мало, главнейшая функция ядра DOS — файловая система FAT — не использовалась. В целом же интерфейс между VMM и нижележащей DOS никогда не публиковался, и DOS была замечена Эндрю Шульманом (книга «Недокументированный Windows 95») в наличии недокументированных вызовов только для поддержки VMM. Семейство Windows NT thumb|300px|Логотип семейства Windows NT Операционные системы этого семейства в настоящее время работают на процессорах с архитектурами x86, x86-64, и Itanium, ARM. Ранние версии (до 4.0 включительно) также поддерживали некоторые RISC-процессоры: Alpha, MIPS, и Power PC. Все операционные системы этого семейства являются полностью 32- или 64- битными операционными системами, и не нуждаются в MS-DOS даже для загрузки. Только в этом семействе представлены операционные системы для серверов. До версии Windows 2000 включительно они выпускались под тем же названием, что и аналогичная версия для рабочих станций, но с добавлением суффикса, например, «Windows NT 4.0 Server» и «Windows 2000 Datacenter Server». Начиная с Windows Server 2003 серверные операционные системы называются добавлением суффикса «Server» и года выпуска. right|thumb|Логотип Windows 8 right|thumb|Логотип Windows 10 # Windows NT 3.1 (1993) # Windows NT 3.5 (1994) # Windows NT 3.51 (1995) # Windows NT 4.0 (1996) # Windows 2000 — Windows NT 5.0 (2000) # Windows XP — Windows NT 5.1 (2001) # Windows XP 64-bit Edition — Windows NT 5.2 (2003) # Windows Server 2003 — Windows NT 5.2 (2003) # Windows XP Professional x64 Edition — Windows NT 5.2 (2005) # Windows Vista — Windows NT 6.0 (2006) # Windows Home Server — Windows NT 5.2 (2007) # Windows Server 2008 — Windows NT 6.0 (2008) # Windows Small Business Server — Windows NT 6.0 (2008) # Windows 7 — Windows NT 6.1 (2009) # Windows Server 2008 R2 — Windows NT 6.1 (2009) # Windows Home Server 2011 — Windows NT 6.1 (2011) # Windows 8 — Windows NT 6.2 (2012) # Windows Server 2012 — Windows NT 6.2 (2012) # Windows 8.1 — Windows NT 6.3 (2013) # Windows Server 2012 R2 — Windows NT 6.3 (2013) # Windows 10 — Windows NT 10.0 (2015)Microsoft Confirms that Windows 10 will also be Version 10 Internally | Windows 10 content from SuperSite for WindowsMicrosoft Confirms Windows 10 Kernel Version Update to 10.0 - SoftpediaMicrosoft confirms that Windows 10 kernel will be 10.0 В основу семейства Windows NT положено разделение адресных пространств между процессами. Каждый процесс имеет возможность работать с выделенной ему памятью. Однако он не имеет прав для записи в память других процессов, драйверов и системного кода. Семейство Windows NT относится к операционным системам с вытесняющей многозадачностью. Разделение процессорного времени между потоками происходит по принципу «карусели». Ядро операционной системы выделяет квант времени (в Windows 2000 квант равен примерно 20 мс) каждому из потоков по очереди при условии, что все потоки имеют одинаковый приоритет. Поток может отказаться от выделенного ему кванта времени. В этом случае система перехватывает у него управление (даже если выделенный квант времени не закончен) и передаёт управление другому потоку. При передаче управления другому потоку система сохраняет состояние всех регистров процессора в особой структуре в оперативной памяти. Эта структура называется контекстом потока. Сохранения контекста потока достаточно для последующего возобновления его работы. Семейство ОС для смартфонов thumb|Логотип Windows Phone Это семейство операционных систем реального времени было специально разработано для мобильных устройств. Поддерживаются процессоры ARM, MIPS, SuperH и x86. В отличие от остальных операционных систем Windows, операционные системы этого семейства продаются только в составе готовых устройств, таких как смартфоны, карманные компьютеры, GPS-навигаторы, MP3-проигрыватели и другие. В настоящее время под термином «Windows CE» понимают только ядро операционной системы. Например, Windows Mobile 5.0 включает в себя ядро Windows CE 5.0. * Windows CE * Windows Mobile * Windows Phone * Windows 10 Mobile Семейство встраиваемых ОС Windows Embedded thumb|Логотип Windows Embedded Windows Embedded — это семейство операционных систем реального времени, было специально разработано для применения в различных встраиваемых системах. Ядро системы имеет общее с семейством ОС Windows CE и поддерживает процессоры ARM, MIPS, SuperH и x86. Windows Embedded включает дополнительные функции по встраиванию, среди которых фильтр защиты от записи (EWF и FBWF), загрузка с флеш-памяти, CD-ROM, сети, использование собственной оболочки системы и т. п. В отличие от операционных систем Windows, операционные системы этого семейства продаются только в составе готовых устройств, таких как: банкоматы, медицинские приборы, навигационное оборудование, «тонкие» клиенты, VoIP-терминалы, медиапроигрыватели, цифровые рамки (альбомы), кассовые терминалы, платёжные терминалы, роботы, игровые автоматы, музыкальные автоматы и другие. В настоящее время выпускаются следующие варианты ОС Windows EmbeddedConnected Devices Что такое Windows Embedded?: * Windows Embedded CE, * Windows Embedded Standard, * Windows Embedded POSReady, * Windows Embedded Enterprise, * Windows Embedded NavReady, * Windows Embedded Server. Хронология ImageSize = width:1024 height:78 PlotArea = width:924 height:51 left:100 bottom:26 AlignBars = justify Colors = id:16BitLine value:red id:9xLine value:orange Period = from:1984.5 till:2006 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:2 start:1985 ScaleMinor = unit:year increment:1 start:1985 PlotData = align:left textcolor:black fontsize:10 mark:(line,black) width:25 shift:(3,1) bar:16-бит color:16BitLine from:1985.83 till:2000.1 at:1985.83 text:Windows~1.0 at:1987.80 text:Windows~2.0 at:1990.33 text:Windows~3.0 at:1992.00 text:Windows~3.1 bar:9x-линия color:9xLine from:1995.6 till:2004.99 at:1995.60 text:Windows 95 at:1998.50 text:Windows 98 at:2000.73 text:Windows ME ImageSize = width:1024 height:103 PlotArea = width:924 height:77 left:100 bottom:26 AlignBars = justify Colors = id:NTLine value:yellow id:ServerLine value:yellowgreen Period = from:1992.5 till:2016.40 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:2 start:1993 ScaleMinor = unit:year increment:1 start:1993 PlotData = align:left textcolor:black fontsize:10 mark:(line,black) width:25 shift:(3,1) bar:NT-линия color:NTLine from:1993.55 till:end at:1993.55 text:NT~3.1 at:1994.67 text:NT~3.5 at:1995.33 text:NT~3.51 at:1996.55 text:Windows NT 4.0~Workstation at:2000.17 text:Windows~2000 at:2001.77 text:Windows~XP at:2006.87 text:Windows~Vista at:2009.87 text:Windows~7 at:2012.83 text:Windows~8 at:2013.72 text:Windows~8.1 at:2015.67 text:Windows~10 bar:Server-линия color:ServerLine from:1993.55 till:end at:1993.55 text:NT~3.1 at:1994.67 text:NT~3.5 at:1995.33 text:NT~3.51 at:1996.55 text:Windows NT 4.0 Server at:2000.17 text:Windows 2000 Server at:2003.30 text:Windows~Server 2003 at:2008.18 text:Windows~Server 2008 at:2010.20 text:Windows~Server 2008 R2 at:2012.84 text:Windows~Server 2012 at:2013.72 text:Windows~Server 2012 R2 ImageSize = width:1024 height:103 PlotArea = width:924 height:77 left:100 bottom:26 AlignBars = justify Colors = id:CELine value:skyblue id:MobileLine value:magenta Period = from:1996 till:2017 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:2 start:1997 ScaleMinor = unit:year increment:1 start:1997 PlotData = align:left textcolor:black fontsize:10 mark:(line,black) width:25 shift:(3,1) bar:CE-линия color:CELine from:1996.92 till:end at:1996.92 text:CE~1.0 at:1997.75 text:Windows~CE 2.0 at:2000.50 text:Windows~CE 3.0 at:2002.08 text:Windows~CE 4.0 at:2004.66 text:Windows~CE 5.0 at:2006.75 text:Windows~CE 6.0 at:2007.92 text:Windows~CE 6.0 R2 at:2009.75 text:Windows~CE 6.0 R3 at:2011.20 text:Windows~Embedded~Compact 7 at:2013.20 text:Windows~Embedded~Compact 2013 bar:Mobile-линия color:MobileLine from:1996.00 till:end at:1996.00 text:Handheld~PC 1.0 at:1997.20 text:Handheld~PC 2.0 at:2000.33 text:Pocket~PC 2000 at:2001.75 text:Pocket~PC 2002 at:2003.50 text:Windows~Mobile 2003 at:2005.42 text:Windows~Mobile 5.0 at:2007.10 text:Windows~Mobile 6 at:2008.14 text:Windows~Mobile 6.1 at:2009.42 text:Windows~Mobile 6.5 at:2010.75 text:Windows~Phone 7 at:2012.89 text:Windows~Phone 8 at:2014.49 text:Windows~Phone 8.1 at:2016.24 text:Windows~10 Mobile }} Будущее Windows Windows PDA Интегрированные программные продукты Пакет Windows включает в себя «стандартные» приложенияБесплатные загрузки для Windows, такие как браузер (Internet Explorer), почтовый клиент (Outlook Express или Почта Windows), музыкальный и видеопроигрыватель (Проигрыватель Windows Media). С помощью технологий COM и OLE их компоненты могут быть использованы в приложениях сторонних производителей. Эти продукты бесплатны и могут быть свободно скачаны с официального сайта Microsoft, однако для установки некоторых из них необходимо иметь лицензионную версию Windows (верно только для ранних версий до Windows, начиная с Windows 98 являются неотъемлемой частью системы). Запуск этих программ под другими операционными системами возможен только с помощью эмуляторов среды Windows (Wine). Вокруг факта включения таких «стандартных» продуктов в ОС Windows разгорается много дискуссий и юридических споров, по мнению сторонних разработчиков, это ведёт к отсутствию конкуренции и создает препятствия для распространения конкурирующих продуктов, они же часто ставят под сомнение качество браузера Internet Explorer, объясняя его популярность вхождением в пакет Windows и плохой осведомленностью пользователей о наличии альтернатив. В 1997 году компания Sun Microsystems подала в суд на компанию за нарушение лицензии на использование технологий Java. В 2001 году Microsoft выплатила штраф и исключила не совместимую с лицензированной виртуальную машину Java из состава своих продуктов . Распространённость В настоящее время Windows установлена менее чем на 90% персональных компьютеров и рабочих станций. По данным компании Net Applications, на апрель 2016 года рыночная доля Windows составила 88,77%. По другим данным, рыночная доля Windows еще меньше. Падение доли связано, в первую очередь, с тенденцией к сокращению продаж ПК в мире, а также с увеличением доли ОС конкурентов — Mac OS X и Linux. Среди различных версий Windows по данным W3Schools с августа 2011 года наиболее популярна Windows 7OS Statistics (около 48%). См. также * Список операционных систем * Windows API * Проводник Windows * Windows Script Host * Многозадачность Примечания Литература * * * Ссылки * * Центр загрузки Майкрософт: Windows * Обсуждение ''Основная статья: Обсуждение:Windows''__СТАТИЧЕСКОЕ_ПЕРЕНАПРАВЛЕНИЕ__ * Категория:Microsoft Категория:Операционные системы Microsoft Категория:Программное обеспечение по алфавиту Категория:Операционные системы, разработанные в 1985 году